Baby Daddy
by DifferencesBetween
Summary: One-shot: Would you be frustrated if you were telling someone something really important but you keep getting interrupted? On top of that, you finally tell said someone about the said something, but by then, they're not even paying attention. I'd be furious, wouldn't you?


**Baby Daddy**

* * *

_There was no way this was possible. Okay, maybe there is a slight chance._ Beca thought as she sat on the edge of her bed in the Bella house, staring absentmindedly at the little white device in her hand. Her mind wandered back to about a month ago, when she had practically proclaimed her love for Jesse at the ICCA's and followed that up with a heartwarming kiss, launching off the start of their relationship.

She smiled lightly as she recollected the event that occurred after the big kiss, which was held in a certain Treblemaker's hotel room that night. It was beautiful; Jesse had been more than careful and loving to her. And boy, she sure did find out how good vocalists were with their mouths. _Okay, now's not the right time to be thinking about that. _Beca's contented face altered as she realized how that particular night led to her current predicament.

Beca had signed up for summer school to make up credit for the classes she had missed this year; therefore, she had to stay at Barden while all her friends (yes, Beca Mitchell now had friends) went back home for the vacation. Thank goodness too, because she didn't think she could handle the suspicious eyes of her mother if she had gone home. Beca glanced at the digital clock that perched on her nightstand. _7:30_. She was scheduled for a Skype date with Jesse in half-an-hour. Surely, she couldn't tell him this over Skype.

* * *

Three months passed quicker than Beca imagined, and soon, students were already pouring in from their summer vacation. She had switched from wearing exceptionally tight tops to oversized T-shirts and hoodies. Beca, now four months along, was only dreading the arrival of her friends, especially Jesse. No, she wasn't dreading the arrival of Jesse; she had missed him way too much.

Beca walked to the quad, where she had agreed to meet Jesse for the first time since summer break started. "Beca!" she heard from a distance. Whipping her head around to spot the boy she had been waiting to see, she also noticed the older couple who was accompanying him.

"Hey," Jesse greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Beca replied nervously.

"Mom, dad, this is Beca, my girlfriend," Jesse introduced as Beca's eyes widened in horror. _The nerd didn't even bother to mention that she would be meeting his parents in his morning text! Sneaky bastard._

"Hello, dear!" Mrs. Swanson smiled, pulling Beca into a tight hug. "It's so nice to finally meet you. We've heard so much!" Beca pulled away, quick enough to see the flicker of judgement on Mrs. Swanson's face.

"Hi Beca, Jesse's talked quite a lot about you," Mr. Swanson grinned, earning a "Did not!" from his son.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Swanson," Beca greeted politely. Jesse instinctively wrapped his arm around Beca's waist.

He noticed something different and leaned down to whisper quietly, "Did you put on some weight?"

"Jesse!" Mrs. Swanson hissed, ashamed of her son's behavior. "You should never mention a lady's weight!"

"Sorry, mum," he mumbled, still glancing at Beca from the corner of his eye, taking in her paled face.

"You should be sorry!" Mrs. Swanson continued. "Even if she does look like she has a little extra weight on–"

Beca's eyes widened as Jesse shouted, "Mom!"

"–no offense, dear," Mrs. Swanson rambled on, "Never should you directly tell her!"

"Well," Mr. Swanson jumped in, "we should really get going, honey. Jesse, remember to call once in awhile."

Jesse, who was still recovering from his mother's hypocrisy, sighed, "Yeah, dad, I promise."

"Great. It was nice to meet you, Beca. Come on, Dianne," Mr. Swanson urged.

"Oh, alright, bye sweetheart," Mrs. Swanson said, kissing Jesse on both his cheeks. "Goodbye, Beca. I hope to see you again."

"L-Likewise, Mrs. Swanson," Beca managed to stutter out. Jesse and Beca watched his parents leave before turning back to each other.

"They're, um, they're really something," Beca finally said.

"Yeah," Jesse breathes, leaning close into his girlfriend. Beca was careful to keep their bodies close but distant at the same time as she craned her neck further than she normally would to kiss her boyfriend. _Damn, have I missed those lips!_

"Let's go back to the Bellas house," Beca suggested. Over the summer, the dean had the house across from the Treble's renovated in honor of the Bellas' ICCA championship win.

"Okay, just as long as there's more of this," Jesse negotiated, placing another kiss on her lips.

"Oh, there'll be plenty more of that," Beca smiled, kissing him again before pulling away to lead them to the house. _Have to tell him, have to tell him._

* * *

Settling into the couch, Beca was glad none of the Bellas were there. "Jesse, I have to tell you something first," she started. _Now or never. _

"What is it?" Jesse replied, a little concerned as he noticed the change of tone in his girlfriend's voice.

"Well, over the summer–"

"What's up, Shawshank?" Fat Amy came through the front door, loudly. _Impeccable timing, Fat Amy._ "How was your summer? Have you gain a few pounds?"

"Not now, Fat Amy!" Beca glared.

"You see it too, huh?" Jesse asked Fat Amy, earning a punch from Beca. "Ouch!"

"Oh, yeah. Have you been eating at the diner every night over the summer, flatbutt? Wait, can't really call you a flatbutt anymore now, can I?" Fat Amy said, not bothering to stop.

As Fat Amy listed off all the horrid nicknames she could give Beca, Beca's anger intensified. Punctuating every word, Beca threatened in between gritted teeth, "Fat Amy! Leave! Now!"

Jesse and Fat Amy both jumped at Beca's unexpected outburst. "Alright, alright. I'm going," Fat Amy retreated, raising her hands in surrender. "You're not on your period, are you?" She asked once more, which only made Beca throw a couch pillow violently at her.

Jesse stared at Beca in shock, cautiously walking over to put his arm around her. "Hey, what's wrong?" he whispered carefully. _Okay, just tell him, Beca. You can do it. _

"Alright, here it goes. Jesse, I'm–"

"Beca!" Stacie bounced in, holding hands with Donald.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Beca asked, exasperated.

"Hey Jesse, hey Beca," Donald waved. "Do you have something up your shirt or are you just getting fat?"

"Ugh!" Beca groaned loudly, getting up from the couch and stalking off to her room.

"Dude!" Jesse hissed, giving his friend a glare before running after his girlfriend.

"What?" Donald yelled after Jesse before turning back to Stacie, who was also giving him the evil eye. "It was a perfectly logical question." He defended innocently, which only made Stacie roll her eyes before walking toward the kitchen.

"Babe?" Donald followed after her.

* * *

In her bedroom, Beca was curled in a fetal position on her bed. _Stupid friends and their stupid timing. _She heard a quiet knocks on her door. "Beca?" she heard a familiar voice whisper, loud enough for her to hear.

She sat up, but didn't bother to face him. She felt the mattress move as he sat down on it. "Are you okay?" he inquired.

A moment of silence washed over them as Beca maneuvered her way into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder and lacing their fingers together.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and began, "Jesse, I'm–"

"Beca," Fat Amy came through the door, "can I borrow your–ow! What was that for?!" She screamed frantically as Beca chucked the nearest item she could find, which happened to be an unlit candle that was resting on her nightstand.

"Get out!" Beca roared at Fat Amy, who ran down the stairs, yelling to the current occupants of the house, "Guys, Beca's losing it!"

"Beca," Jesse said, releasing her and standing up. "If you want to break up, can you just do it quickly?"

"Jesse, what are you–"

"Like honestly, you've been a little distant since we saw each other a few hours ago."

"Jesse–"

"I know we just got back from summer vacation and we haven't seen each other for three months, but I thought we'd get past that within the first fifteen minutes."

"Jess–" Beca raised her voice.

"Really, Beca, if you want to end it, just do it. I mean, I hope you don't, but I wouldn't want to force you into a relationship and have you hate me."

"Jesse!"

"I really like you, Beca. And I thought you felt the same, but I guess I was wrong," Jesse rambled on, oblivious to Beca's attempt to catch his attention.

"Jesse, I'm not breaking up with you," Beca said quickly, getting off the bed and walking over to her boyfriend, who had started pacing.

"You know, when you sang to me at the ICCA's, that was the happiest I've ever been."

"Jesse, I'm pregnant," Beca deadpanned. _Well, there it is._

"I thought you wanted this Beca. I thought you wanted us," Jesse continued, obviously not hearing a word Beca said.

"Did you even hear me?" Beca questioned incredulously, watching the boy walk around her room, still talking.

"I guess, something changed your mind over the summer. Or someone. I just hope you're happy with him, Beca. Whoever he is."

Beca huffed, annoyed with her boyfriend's excessive talking. Walking over to him, she took both his shoulders into her hands, looking at him dead in the eye. "Jesse, just show up on the due date, okay?"

With that, she walked out of the room, leaving a very bewildered Jesse. "Wait, Beca," he yelled, running after her. "What due date?"

Beca, however, didn't respond, figuring she was done with the subject. "Beca!" Jesse yelled, catching up to her on top of the stairs. She finally turned around to face him.

"What due date?" he breathed, his eyebrows creasing.

"Oh, you're gonna be my baby daddy," Beca replied simply, shrugging, making her way down the staircase.

"Wait, what?" Jesse called after her, his eyes widening, still in need of some dire clarification, but Beca only continued her trek down the stairs, shaking her head slightly. _Dork._

* * *

**Hey, people! This idea just kind of popped into my head over tonight's family dinner, when my aunt very rudely brought up my cousin's recent weight gain and her brother followed that comment with a sarcastic remark about how she's probably pregnant. Dinner didn't end well... turns out that my cousin is actually pregnant. Gasp, right? So yeah, family dinner turned into a Dr. Phil show, but I got this idea out of it. Yay for me?  
What did you think? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
